


Eyes of the Wolf

by Yeomanrand



Series: Rand's Fic Promptly Fills [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Dark, Gen, Internal Monologue, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Well, the thing really is, he </i>is<i> a wolf, but...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



The thing is...

The thing is, okay, he's not...

Well, the thing really is, he _is_ a wolf, but...

Let's start this again.

What Monroe-the-Blutbad sees are exactly the same things Monroe-passing-for-human sees. It's not about the visual input, it's the _shades_ of that input; standard definition, millions of colors and all the usual blind spots or lower definition and fewer colors but the ones that stand out, _stand out_.

Like red.

Monroe likes all the expressions around red, of course he does, and while he's got most of himself in check there's that one particular shade...until he looks at himself in the mirror, caught between selves. One iris a thin rim of _that color_ around a pupil blown wide and too much black and purple on his face besides.

It's not the pain. He'll be damned if he's going to be hunted like _prey_ , and the Grimm who got him into this had better understand.

Nick almost always shows up at night, so he hasn't noticed the carefully groomed Black Magic roses in the back yard. 

Probably for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> For Juliet316's prompt at Fic_Promptly. Polished since then. Concrit always welcome.


End file.
